lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1310
Report #1310 Skillset: Aeonics Skill: New Org: Sentinels Status: Completed Jul 2015 Furies' Decision: Approved for an analogous ability to ChaosAura, changing some damage to magic damage with a chance for timewarp. Problem: With the racial revamp, the level 50 traits for lucidian and trill (1/10 buff to magical + excorable/divinus damage, race-dependent) for org- aligned players provide no benefit to Sentinel warriors, (no existing excorable/divinus damage runes either for weapons). This is a problem unique to the Sentinels, as Institute members have access to each of these types of damage via CrystalWeapon in Harmonics. The addition of a weapon aura type effect that plays into the idea of enhanced (future tech) weaponry, and utilising charged gems could alleviate this discrepancy while being thematically appropriate. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add a new Aeonics ability that allows Sentinels access to a gemrift (like Loralaria's CrystalSong), and in a manner akin to envenoming weapons, allows the user to attach charged gems to their weapon. This would add a number of 'charges' to their weapon that discharge on hit for some extra damage (choice of magic/excorable/divinus damage type depending on the type of gem attached). 0 R: 0 Solution #2: As Solution #1, but discharge now acts as conversion of weapon damage type (not extra as in #1), with the introduction of a % chance of afflicting with timewarp (on par with Paradigmatics ChaosAura). Player Comments: ---on 7/1 @ 13:26 writes: I'm ok with solution 2 ---on 7/2 @ 04:46 writes: I don't think it's on par with the other skills its being compared to to give sentinels that many damage types. Not opposed to the idea of the report, just the solutions. ---on 7/5 @ 03:05 writes: Can we get some figures on what's being asked for here? How much extra damage, how many charges, what's the cost to adding a gem to a weapon? what's the chance of a weapon firing for extra damage. I'm not really a fan of extra damage AND timewarp, if you were just converting damage types it'd be on thing, but giving more damage plus an extra affliction seems a little much. The warrior overhaul as well may affect this kind of addition too. ---on 7/5 @ 10:53 writes: @Synkarin: Not knowing where warriors/weapon stats/armour will be in a few weeks made me reticent to include specific numbers, trusting Baelor/Ieptix would set the damage to an appropriate level. But with that in mind, if working off current mechanics, I would propose something like the following. as ChaosAura converts 1/6th of damage to psychic type, with % chance of temp. insanity, the discharge damage would be an extra 1/6th of the weapon damage, typed to magic/excorable/divinus depending on the crystal type. Currently, this would take a 1h swing for ~300 damage to a swing + discharge of ~350 damage, and so cost-wise I would argue should be relatively cheap. Few options for how the admin might implement this cost, (a) 1 gem could give X strikes/Y seconds before needing to attach another. In this case I would say it should be like envenoming and so just upkeep of charged gems. (b) Loralaria-like option: small power cost + slow balance to attach/remove gems but the effect is permanent (believe permanent for instruments, but am good with until death/logout), © ChaosAura option: 10p and no gems for permanent effect, just a syntax to choose the damage type. If after Overhaul, direct damage kills become a viable option for warriors, then cost/amount can be reviewed. ---on 7/5 @ 11:01 writes: Solution #2 was meant to be analogous to ChaosAura by the by, so discharge acting as conversion of damage type. ---on 7/5 @ 11:04 writes: As Solution #1, but discharge now acts as conversion of weapon damage type (not extra as in #1), with the introduction of a % chance of afflicting with timewarp (on par with Paradigmatics ChaosAura). ---on 7/5 @ 11:04 writes: Ack, that was meant to be reworded sol. #2. ---on 7/7 @ 01:28 writes: Right, solution 2 seems like a more useful option to any Sentinel than a bit of extra damage on top. I think Usharra's concerns about the end result of the warrior overhaul means we should probably put this on hold until that's finalized and can make a better assessment of what this kind of change will result in. ---on 7/11 @ 00:46 writes: Assuming timewarp stays, solution 2 seems most reasonable/helpful. ---on 7/11 @ 22:45 writes: What's changed in this report compared to reports 722 and 769? ---on 7/13 @ 01:39 writes: Solution 2 is fine now! Maybe not all those damage types, just one like templar just have psychic. Maybe electric, that's hallifaxian. ---on 7/21 @ 21:48 writes: Solution 2 seems good.